


Naps

by chuunibyao



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, butterflies & sparkles, fuwa fuwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuunibyao/pseuds/chuunibyao
Summary: naps with victor were quickly becoming his favourite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love this dumb skating anime

Regardless of how long they'd been together ( which, to Yuuri, still seemed oddly short despite the actual timeline coming to slightly upward of a year ) he would never get used to Victor's face ( his everything, honestly, but most of all, his face ) being so.. close.  


It was a surreal experience, the jump from a screen replaying the action shots to a very real, living and breathing person mere inches from the tip of his nose.  


The first time Victor had asked to sleep with him he was in shock - his idol, muse, if you would, asking to share his bed? Surely he was dreaming. At least, that's what he told himself after Victor had given up and he'd finished screeching into the fabric of his pillow.

He supposed that was what made this all still so .. new, despite the number of times he'd now had Victor lying next to him. 

A shift in the mattress pulls Yuuri from his reminesence, snapping his head left with eyes wide. Had he been speaking aloud? Shoot. Shoot. Sh-

"Mm.. Yuuri ..?"  


"A-Ah! Victor, s-sorry." He dare not move, lest he further rouse his coach. Victor, however, merely rolls closer, throwing an arm over Yuuri's chest to tug him closer. His eyes open slowly, blinking open to meet with the younger's surprised expression. He watches as Yuuri's cheeks flush, unable to hide his smile as his student's mouth moves open and closed, as if trying to speak but left without words. 

"What are you thinking about, Yuuri?"

"Oh, um-"

"You look so troubled." Victor's fingertips reach upward, pressing into the crease between Yuuri's brows, "You're not nervous, are you?"

The other's head shakes quickly, ending in a tilt as not to meet Victor's gaze. 

"Um.."

"Hm?"

"I was.. just .. a-actually, thinking about you, Victor." Oh. The pause is much shorter than it feels, merely a beat or two before Victor's arms completely encircle him, drawing him up against his chest as snugly as comfort will allow. He feels the tip of the Russian's chin rest atop his head, tucking him into the gentle curve of Victor's neck.

His face is on fire. 

"Is that so..?" Victor's voice fails to mask his smile, a warm hum that causes Yuuri's heart to skip, "You too, Yuuri."

"Ah?" 

He's pulled closer.

"Always, I'm thinking of you. You never leave my mind."

"A-Ah.. V-Vi--"

"Aren't you sleepy, Yuuri?" Victor's head shifts, instead letting his cheek rub against Yuuri's hair as his body settles, "Let's sleep a little longer."

His eyes close, content enough in that moment that he doesn't wait for Yuuri's response, but rather drifts into sleep with a soft exhale.  


Yuuri pauses.  


".. a.. a little longer." He breathes, carefully adjusting himself without waking the elder of the two; he lets his body relax, his eyes slowly fall shut. 

_If you wanted, Victor .._

_.. it'd be nice, maybe .._

 _to stay this way forever._


End file.
